


Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice

by EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12



Series: Codywan Modern AU: Tiny Dots, Burning Bright [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Baking, Christmas Fluff, Fleetwood Mac References, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Smut, The Spice is the Second, The Sugar is the First Half, What Can I Say?, gingerbread, not a songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12/pseuds/EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12
Summary: “You’re thinking quite loudly,” Cody said, not looking up from his task of flattening out the dough with the old flat tube rolling pin that Obi-Wan had had since graduate school. “Something wrong?”“I’m drowning,” Obi-Wan said, and Cody looked up at him in confusion-one eyebrow raised- until Obi-Wan continued with the words of the song, “In the sea of love. Where everyone would love to drown.”Codywan! Part of the Tiny Dots, Burning Bright Universe but can be read seperately.For the KOTP Codywan Discord December Event "Sugar and Spice" Prompt
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Codywan Modern AU: Tiny Dots, Burning Bright [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765312
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85
Collections: KOTP December Event 2020





	Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy do, folks! 
> 
> For those that would rather not interact with M rated content, all of it is contained in the second section :) 
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy! Please R and R, your comments definitely keep me going and I so appreciate them! :) 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at this same username; Im always down to talk shop and Star Wars!

“I hate molasses,” Obi-Wan smiled at Cody’s low grumble, not needing to look over to picture Cody measuring yet another tablespoon full of the horrible sticky syrup out to add to the mixer. Making multiple double-batches of gingerbread was a trying task, and as Obi-Wan had measured out ginger and cloves and cinnamon and salt and Anise and countless cups of King Arthur flour, Cody’s primary prerogative had been to measure out the molasses. A seemingly simple task that thus far had taken longer than it had for Obi-Wan to prepare everything else, already creamed in the mixing bowl.

“It loves you, darling,” He said, letting the endearment hang on his tongue. It wasn’t often either of them used them, to the point that the few instances stood out sharply in his mind. Most were, he felt a touch of heat rising to his face, during times when coherent speech was bit hard to come by. He had distinct memory of the one and only time that Cody had called him “Baby” with his lips pressed against the back of Obi-Wan’s left shoulder.

“It better,” Cody replied, shuffling around to start the slow addition of the molasses to the rest of the wet ingredients. “

The oven beeped and Obi-Wan moved to take the tray of cookies from the oven, a perfectly cut batch of gingerbread people to accompany the many pieces of gingerbread house that they had baked earlier. The recipe was a one that Jango had given them, and despite his distaste for the molasses, Obi-Wan saw as Cody snuck a bit of the spiced dough on his thumb and smiled at the familiar taste. Cody, he knew, was not the biggest fan of dessert (beyond chocolate) so for him to sneak even a tiny taste of a cookie was rather significant.

Obi-Wan moved the hot tray to where it could cool for a moment before he moved them to the rack, placing the next, perfectly tray of gingerbread people into the oven in the same motion. As he moved the cookies to cool, Cody rolled the freshly mixed ball of dough into its cling film to chill in the refrigerator and rolled up his sleeves to begin work on cutting the next batch.

It had occurred to Obi-Wan that they were operating in a perfect rhythm to each other, timing their tasks with perfect precision. He wasn’t sure what it was, whether it was that cookie making was a relatively straightforward process or if was because Cody had clearly made these particular gingerbread cookies dozens of times already with his fathers and brothers, or if it was low tones of Fleetwood Mac coming out of Obi-Wan’s well-loved, battered CD player resting on the dining room table. Or perhaps, he was happy to think, as he began to bag the rack of already cooled cookies into their gift wrapping, that it was simply them.

“You’re thinking quite loudly,” Cody said, not looking up from his task of flattening out the dough with the old flat tube rolling pin that Obi-Wan had had since graduate school. “Something wrong?”

“I’m drowning,” Obi-Wan said, and Cody looked up at him in confusion-one eyebrow raised- until Obi-Wan continued with the words of the song, “In the sea of love. Where everyone would love to drown.”

Cody couldn’t’ keep the smile off of his face, though he did roll his eyes and go back to rolling out the cookies.

“Not a Fleetwood Mac fan, then?”

“On the contrary,” Cody said, “Stevie Knicks is unmatched. Rex used to sit on the couch and stare and the ceiling and listen to this song when he would get home from hanging out at the bar.”

Obi-Wan laughed, leaning back on the counter. He could picture that exact scenario, especially after their wedding reception when Rex and Anakin had done some impromptu singing on stage with a bit of help from the reception wine and a bit of goading from Padme. Gree reported that since he and Rex had started living together, their new favorite joint pastime was watching Grey’s Anatomy and taste-testing different brands of frozen popcorn shrimp to see which one was best.

“Dad used to have Rumours on repeat when we would go on family roadtrips,” Obi-Wan said, “That and The Eagles Greatest Hits Album and Tapestry by Carole King.”

“All excellent choices,” Cody said, dipping the cookie cutter in flour before starting to cut out the next tray of cookies.”

Obi-Wan lined the slightly warm tray with fresh parchment paper, and set it over near him, all of the cookies coming out perfect formed or being smushed back into the dough. As Cody placed them on the tray, Obi-Wan put on their buttons, three each, and their eyes.

“Why is it that you don’t put mouths on them?” Cody asked absentmindedly, re-rolling the dough to cut out the last few for the tray.

“Dad made gingerbread the first Christmas Ahsoka lived with us and we didn’t have enough of the little sprinkles to make mouths. It escalated,” Obi-Wan said, remembering that Christmas as he started to tell Cody the story.

_Ahsoka had been only around four years old; it had been Anakin’s second Christmas without his mother; Qui-Gon had still been working. There was so much about it that could have gone wrong, and when they were scrambling to make cookies for Ahsoka and didn’t have enough sprinkles for mouths, it had felt as though perhaps the holiday would in fact be a disaster. She had taken a cookie from Qui-Gon, holding it up quizzically. She had been so small that she took up only a portion one of the cushions on the hideous green couch and seated next to Qui-Gon who had been well over six feet tall, she had seemed even smaller._

_“Why doesn’t he have a mouth?” She asked, looking up at Qui-Gon and then to Obi-Wan, who had felt the panic swelling in his chest. But it had been Anakin who answered, coming out of the kitchen with a glass of milk in his hands._

_“It’s so they can’t complain when you eat them,” He took the cookie from her hands and dunked it, feet first, into the milk before taking a large bite, “See?” He said, holding up the top half of his cookie. He dunked the second half of the cookie in the milk and popped it into his mouth._

_Obi-Wan had been half-expecting this to terrify Ahsoka more than help the situation, but instead she reached for another cookie which Qui-Gon obliged her with. “Shouldn’t we dunk them in headfirst?” She said, now looking up at Anakin, “So they can’t see us eating them?”_

_“Excellent point, Snips,” He agreed and held down the glass of milk where she dunked her cookie in headfirst before taking a bite herself, crunching loudly on the perhaps slightly overcooked gingerbread. Anakin took two more of the cookies off the plate and flopped onto the other couch next to Obi-Wan. After a moment, he offered Obi-Wan the second cookie he was holding, the first hanging halfway out of his mouth._

Obi-Wan finished recounting his story to Cody’s extreme amusement. “I haven’t put mouths on them since,” He finished, at the same moment as he touched down the last eye sprinkle onto the final cookie.

“Can’t break that tradition,” Cody agreed, “Especially since this tray is for Ahsoka.”

There were many things that Obi-Wan enjoyed about December: The snow, the start of winter break, the decorative lights, the entire Christmas season. The smell; however, had to be his absolute favorite. At that moment, the entire house smelled like the inside of a bakery. The two crates of bagged cookies waiting to be loaded into Obi-Wan’s car for Monday morning and the smell of their baking clung to ever surface in the house. Even now, as he finished the last of the dishes, the scent of warming ginger overpowered the scent of the dish soap.

He wondered if Cody could smell it in the bathroom where he was cleaning the remnants of cookie baking and icing off of himself with a quick shower. He finished the dishes, double-checking to make sure that the oven had been turned off, before heading upstairs. While he wasn’t particularly dirty himself, his shirt was an absolute mess and certainly needed changing.

The water in the bathroom was already off when he opened the bedroom door, which meant that Cody was finished with his shower. He pulled off his shirt, readjusting his glasses and starting to rifle through the dresser to find a T-shirt to wear. Still humming some of the music from earlier, he didn’t hear the bathroom door open, releasing loads of steam into the room. He closed the bottom drawer, acknowledging that he likely needed to do more casual laundry soon, before he felt an arm wrap around him from behind.

“I didn’t know you’d be up here,’ Cody said, simply as Obi-Wan pressed back into his embrace, Cody’s skin warm on his bare back from his shower, his skin still slightly damp.

“My shirt was a bit of a mess,” Obi-Wan explained, folding his own arm over Cody’s that wrapped around his bare waist, pressing their fingers together. He leaned back, breathing deeply against Cody’s neck, “You smell almost as good as the house.”

Cody laughed. “Thank you?” He said, just a bit lilted, pressing a kiss to Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “It’s been a busy day,” He said, pressing a second kiss there, sliding his fingers down the smallest distance to Obi-Wan’s waistband, sliding between the fabric and the covered skin there.

“Give me just a few in the bathroom?” Obi-Wan asked, and Cody hummed his agreement against Cody’s skin. When he turned to go, however, Cody pulled back into a kiss, soft at first until Obi-Wan deepened it with himself, pressing against fully against Cody, feeling the start of an erection through the fabric of th towel wrapped around his waist.

When he remerged from the bathroom, it was only in his boxer briefs, the rest of his clothes in the hamper. Cody was still standing in his towel, waiting on him though Obi-Wan could see that he had gotten out the lube and condoms and a hand-towel from the nightstand. Cody saw him looking there, “I wasn’t sure what all you might be interested in,” He offered, his voice low as Obi-Wan crossed the room.

Obi-Wan kissed him, hard, curving one hand around Cody’s jaw. Cody’s tongue met his, and he groaned as Obi-Wan pushed the towel from his hips to the floor with his free hand, pulling him closer to press against Obi-Wan’s skin. When they broke apart, panting, Obi-Wan pressed his mouth near Cody’s ear, “I would very much like you to fuck me,” He said, smiling as he could practically imagine the blush spreading on Cody’s face as he felt the slightest stiffening of his cock against Obi-Wan’s thighs.

“You ready?” Cody asked, now reaching to push Obi-Wan’s boxer briefs to the ground.

“Almost,” Obi-Wan said, “But I thought you might want to do a bit yourself.”

Cody let out a hoarse laugh at that, pulling Obi-Wan into a second, sharper kiss, sliding his hands over Obi-Wan’s back to squeeze his ass then around his waist, pressing Obi-Wan’s erection against his own. Before Obi-Wan could wholly register what was happening, he could feel the mattress pressing against the backs of his knees.

They broke apart for a moment that felt like forever, Obi-Wan sliding his hand down to grip Cody’s cock as Cody reached for the bottle of lube on the dresser. And then they were kissing again and again and again as one of Cody’s slick fingers slid into Obi-Wan. He had already done some work in the bathroom, but there was nothing quite like the feeling of Cody opening his body up, coaxing him into relaxing bit by bit by bit until Obi-Wan was desperate for more than his fingers inside of him.

“Hmmm,” Cody pulled back from their kiss and withdrew from inside of him, and Obi-Wan watched, breathing hard, as Cody slid to the ground. He took the head of Obi-Wan’s cock between his lips, sucking lightly as he slid a hand over Obi-Wan’s thigh, pressing now two slick fingers inside of him. Obi-Wan moaned, caught between the desire to thrust forward into the tight heat of Cody’s mouth and rock backwards onto his fingers that were curling perfectly against his prostate.

“Cody,” He groaned as Cody took him deeper and added a third finger, his other hand sliding from Obi-Wan’s cock down to his balls, massaging him slightly. “Cody, please,” He said, and feel his orgasm coming far too quickly. If Cody didn’t stop, there wasn’t much he could do to stop it. Cody, perhaps sensing this, stopped his onslaught and pulled back until just the tip of Obi-Wan’s cock was in his mouth, his free hand wrapping firmly around the base as he added his fourth and final finger.

When he finally pulled back completely, keeping his hand on Obi-Wan, but stopping his strokes, and pulling his fingers free, wiping the remnants of lube free on the handtowel. With his lips slightly swollen, just the tiniest bit shiny from either saliva or some other involved liquid, his dark brown eyes blown wide, Obi-Wan thought that Cody looked positively debauched. Obi-Wan could only imagine, feeling the way that he did at the moment, imagine how he himself looked.

“Like this?” Cody asked, pressing forward, erection hard against Obi-Wan’s thigh. Obi-Wan considered it for a moment. It would be nice, to see Cody’s face, and to hear him moan Obi-Wan’s name.

“No,” He said, deciding that in this exact moment it would be nicer to go hard and fast until they were both in the same sort of oblivion. He turned around and pressed backwards against Cody, the same way they had stood when Cody had come out of the shower, “Like this.”

He moved to bend over the bend, but Cody pressed a hand to his chest, keeping him upright as he pressed and sucked kisses to Obi-Wan’s next, stroking Obi-Wan’s cock with the fingers that had been inside of him only moments ago. Obi-Wan heard foil tearing the lube being uncapped, barely cognizant of it between the feel of Cody’s hand and his lips together on his skin. Despite the pleasure coursing through him, he wanted Cody inside of him, sooner rather than later. He was about to voice such desires when he felt Cody’s other hand, press against his back, getting him to bend over the edge of the bed.

His hand left Obi-Wan’s erection, and though his body ached at the loss for a moment, it was only a moment as it instead went to hold his hip. Cody’s cock pressing against him. Obi-Wan turned his face into the bedcover, moaning into it as Cody pressed into him, sinking into his body slowly until Obi-Wan could feel the press of Cody’s hips flush with his ass.

Cody was letting out moans of his own, mixed with words that were hardly coherent. He tugged on Obi-Wan’s waist, pulling him up and backwards the slightest amount so he could start thrusting.

“Cody,” He heard himself moaning now, the sound mixed with the bed starting to sqeak rhythmically under the force of their combined weight. Cody increased his pace with each sound Obi-Wan made, filling him again and again and again, every other thrust aimed perfectly to hit deep inside Obi-Wan’s body. After a few minutes, hours, days, of blissful oblivion, he felt Cody’s hand wrap again around his cock, his palm now slick with lube. He stroked him in time with his thrusts, and Obi-Wan felt himself teetering on the edge of an orgasm for the second time.

When it finally hit him, he moaned his pleasure into the mattress, feeling Cody’s hips start thrusting erratically as he tightened even more around him. Riding down the aftershocks of his own orgasm, he felt Cody press into him fully, moaning his name, and steadying himself on the bed with both hands. He pressed his forehead against Obi-Wan’s shoulder blade, staying inside of him until Obi-Wan thought that they might be going for an immediate second round—even though his own body was nearing the verge of overstimulation—before he retracted himself.

Cody tied off the condom he had been wearing, wiping himself and Obi-Wan clean with the hand-towel, balling up the now dirty comforter and adding it to the hamper with their cookie-covered clothing. When he had finished all of that and washing his hands in the bathroom, he came back to find Obi-Wan lying in the bed, one of Cody’s old t-shirts and his drawstring sleep pants pulled on, very near to falling asleep.

“I think I’m going to go get a drink,” Cody said, pulling his boxers back on. “Is there anything you would like?”

“A cookie,” Obi-Wan said with a smile, still able to smell the lingering scent of spices as Cody stepped out into the hallway.


End file.
